metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Suit
The Gravity Suit is an upgrade for Samus Aran’s Power Suit (as its name implies, the Gravity Suit is known for negating gravity effects that would hinder Samus). The Gravity Suit enhancement is obtained after the Varia Suit, and the addition turns sections of Samus’s armor purple, reduces the damage she takes (to a greater extent than the Varia alone), and allows her to move in fluid unhindered by the resistance and pressure it would normally exert. (In Metroid Prime 2: Echoes the latter ability is instead granted by the Gravity Boost accessory, as the game is focused strongly on the light/dark conflict, having it in there would replace the dark suit, which would lessen the effect they were trying to create.) In most games the Gravity Suit also prevents Samus from being damaged by magma. In Super Metroid and Metroid: Zero Mission, it is the final suit Samus acquires. Official Data Super Metroid Manual "This suit reduces the damage from enemy attacks to one fourth and allows you to move freely in water-filled areas." Metroid Fusion Manual "Further reduces damage from enemy attacks. Allows for normal movement in aquatic and other areas. Also protects Samus from lava." Benefits Chart The following chart details the benefits bestowed by the Gravity Suit in each game: *''Note that the Gravity Suit alone provides only 25% damage reduction, but when combined with the Varia Suit, the damage reduction is increased to 75%. Other numbers represent total reduction, as in other games she cannot use the Gravity Suit without the Varia.'' In other media In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, Samus’s standard outfit is the Varia Suit, and an optional, purple-blue alternate color scheme that Samus can use resembles the Gravity Suit. Brawl .]] Trophy "A Power Suit that provides even more damage protection than the Varia Suit. This Gravity Suit also allows Samus to move without water resistance when underwater. In most games in the series, this suit also blocks lava damage and friction. In addition, it allows Samus to use item bonuses like the High Jump, Space Jump, and Speed Booster, even when underwater or in lava." *SNES ''Super Metroid *GCN Metroid Prime Sticker *'Gravity Suit Samus' Metroid: Zero Mission Weapon Attack +11 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) Appearances *''Super Metroid'' (SNES, 1994) *''Super Smash Bros.'' (N64, 1999) *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (GCN, 2001) *''Metroid Fusion'' (GBA, 2002) *''Metroid Prime'' (GCN, 2002) *''Metroid: Zero Mission'' (GBA, 2004) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Wii, 2008) *''New Play Control! Metroid Prime'' (Wii, Japan-only 2009) *''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' (Wii, 2009) Trivia *Even though in most games the Gravity Suit protects from lava, in Metroid Prime it can still take damage if Samus falls in the lava in the Magmoor Caverns. This may be to increase the difficulty of the game, a continuity error, or the lava is too hot for the Gravity Suit to handle. *Despite ending Metroid Zero Mission, Metroid Prime, and Super Metroid with the Gravity Suit, Samus starts the games taking place after these with the Varia Suit. *It should be noted that in Super Smash Bros Brawl, there are two Samus Clones that have suits similar to the Gravity Suit, albeit with a purple visor. *In Metroid Prime the orb on the back of Samus' hand, her visor and the grooves of her shoulder pads for the Gravity Suit are blue but in the other games they are green. *In Metroid Prime, with the hint system on Samus will be alerted to the Gravity Chamber, where "gravity pulses" have been located. This along with the fact that she receives it from Nightmare in Metroid Fusion, who can manipulate gravity, suggests that the Gravity Suit also stops gravity alteration or manipulation. *In Metroid Prime, several Sequence Breaks can be performed to skip the Gravity Suit. There is also a way to get the Gravity Suit before the Varia Suit by passing Twin Fires Tunnel without the Spider Ball. Gallery File:Gravit_Suit_Art.gif|The Gravity Suit in an ending picture from Metroid: Zero Mission. Image:Gravity_Suit_in_Super.jpg|Samus runs towards the Screw Attack in her Gravity Suit. Image:Gravitysuitprime.jpg|The Gravity Suit seen in Metroid Prime. File:Samus p3.jpg|The Gravity Suit seen in Metroid Prime. File:Save_Station_Primr.png|Samus in a Save Station wearing the Gravity Suit, in Prime. File:Fusion_Gravity_Suit_Prime.png|Samus wearing the Fusion Gravity Suit in Prime. Image:Mfusionguide_o_01c.jpg|Samus after recovering Gravity Suit functionality in Metroid Fusion. File:Fusion_Gravity_Suit_Scene.png|Samus contemplates after escaping the Restricted Laboratory. Image:Gravity_Suit_Trophy.jpg|The Gravity Suit's Trophy in Brawl without text. Image:Gravity_Suit_Sticker.jpg|The Gravity Suit's sticker from Brawl. File:Gravity_Suit.jpg|Official artwork of the Gravity Suit in Super Metroid. File:Gravity_Suit_incomic.jpg|The Gravity Suit in Metroid Prime (comic) File:Gravsuit64.jpg|The Gravity Suit render in Super Smash Bros. File:GravsuitGC.png|The Gravity Suit render in Super Smash Bros. Melee. File:Gravsuitwii.png|The Gravity Suit render in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. File:Fusion_Gravity_Suit2.png|A drawing of Fusion's Gravity Suit taken from the Fusion manual. File:Gravity_Suit_sprite.png|The sprite for the Gravity Suit in Super Metroid. File:Gravity_Suit_sprite1.png|The sprite for the Gravity Suit in Metroid Fusion. File:Gravity_Suit_sprite2.png|The sprite for the Gravity Suit in Metroid: Zero Mission. Category:Wrecked Ship Category:Phendrana Drifts Category:Ridley's Lair Category:Suits Category:Trophies Category:Stickers